


To the Music

by elfpunk999



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doof is playing a show and Slit gets a private performance of a different kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Music

The heavy guitar music echoed all the way down the halls. Slit walked until it and the hollering war boys was a muffled noise in the distance. His head was pounding, his blood racing hot through his veins. Every muscle felt tense, all his limbs rigid. Rolling his neck he tried to ease some of the pressure to no avail. As he walked towards the back of the tunnels he could swear the music was getting louder again. His brow furrowed with confusion as he entered the blood shed, hoping that seeing Blade would ease some of his stress. Walking through the threshold he froze in his tracks.

The music was indeed louder. Blasting through speakers he’d never noticed before. But suddenly he didn’t care. His pain was a distant thought in his mind now. His full focus was on Blade. She was dancing to the hypnotic guitar riffs. Her long braid undone so her hair fell in waves around her shoulders. Her hips swaying as her hands trailed up her body and then through her hair. She reminded him of a snake working its way through the sands. Her body moving perfectly in time, swaying left and right. Licking his lips he leaned against the wall and just watched. She sank low, her ass inches from the ground and then wormed her way back up to her full height.

“You just gonna stand there?” she asked looking over her shoulder at him as she ran her hands up through her hair again. Slit chuckled and walked closer, wrapping one arm around her swiveling hips. She didn’t stop moving. Instead she ground back against him. Her ass rolling against his growing erection. He felt himself moving with her. His hips following hers perfectly. Widening his stance he let his hips fall lower and he moving them up as she rotated back. His eyes rolling back as he let his body feel the bass pumping through the speakers. His fingers moved up under her shirt to press his hot palm against her skin.

“Why’s the shed empty?” he asked finally looking around them.

“Everyone’s down at the Doof show.” she said grinding her hips back harder. “Just us… and the blood bags.” she smiled leaning her head back to rest on his shoulder.

“And you thought you’d give them a private show?” he asked smiling against her neck. His teeth nipped at her skin making her shiver and sigh.

“Gotta keep ‘em alive somehow.” she replied. Blade moved her arms up to wrap around his neck as she danced against him. Slit’s hand moved lower, sliding beneath the waist of her pants while the other moved up under her shirt to palm her breast. “You’re the one giving them the show now.” she said as his fingers grazed over her clit.

“Gotta keep ‘em alive right.” he smiled against her ear before dragging the lobe between his teeth.

“Nux is going to be jealous.”

“Fuck Nux.” Slit groaned as she slowly dragged her hips up and down his now throbbing cock.

“Ow… please do.” she smiled. Slit sighed a chuckle and dipped his fingers lower, teasing her entrance.

“Ever rut to music Slit?” she asked rolling her hips against his hand.

“Never.” he confessed. Blade dipped low, making his hand slide up out of her pants then spun around to face him.

“Then you are in for a treat.” she smiled. Moving him backwards until he was sat on the ledge just beside the speaker she turned around again and sat on his lap. Moving her hips to the music as she ran her hands up under her shirt and pulled it off entirely. A few of the blood bag cages rattled above them as the donors moved around to see better. Slit’s smile grew wider at the prying eyes. His hands found her hips and he held her against him as he rolled his up to grind into her. With a laugh Blade pushed herself off of him and turned to face him again. Slowly unfastening her belts and letting them drop to the ground. Her hips never stopped moving to the beat. Swaying left, then right in an almost figure eight motion as she unbuttoned her pants, showing just a hint of the patch of thin dark hair that covered her sex. Then she stopped and put her booted foot between Slit’s spread legs. Licking his lips he unlaced her boot and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor with her belts. Doing the same with the second boot when she put it up he quickly reached out and grabbed the waist of her pants. Yanking her forward he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back down onto his lap. His lips found hers in a fevered kiss. All tongue and teeth as he shoved his hands down the back of her pants and grabbed at her ass firmly; rolling her hips into his to the beat.

“Let her take ‘em off.” a hoarse voice whispered from above them. Slit broke the kiss and glared up at the blood bag who quickly looked away.

“This ain’t for you filth.” he spat.

“Oh shush…” Blade said kissing down the muscles that stuck out of his straining neck. She moved down his chest and off his lap to kneel in front of him on the floor. Slit’s eyes were locked on the blood bag until he felt her unfastening his belts and pants. Looking down at her his smile crept back up his mangled lips. “Be nice to the blood bags. You need them.” she added as her fingers wrapped around his hard shaft and pulled it free from his pants. Slit hissed through his teeth as she dragged her tongue up the underside of his cock.

“I don’t need them.” he replied. “I need you.” his fingers ran through her hair as his lips curled higher. With a smile Blade wrapped her lips around him and sucked long and hard. His head fell back with a throaty moan and his fingers tightened on her hair. The cages above them rattled again but Slit made no protest. His hips moved in time to the beat pumping through the speakers, his eyes closed as he focused completely on the feeling of Blade’s tongue rolling around his cock.

As the beat picked up Blade’s lips left him; a moan of dissatisfaction catching in his throat as he opened his eyes to watch her shed her pants and straddle his legs. Kissing him hard on the lips she sank down onto him. Moaning into his mouth while her arms wrapped around his neck. Moving her hips in time with the music she swiveled and rolled and bounced making his head swim. His hands grabbed hold of her hips but did nothing to stop them from moving. His fingers dug into her skin until his knuckles were white but she still ground against him. Sometimes fast, making hot waves rush down his spine. But as he felt himself nearing his peak she’d slow down again. Dragging out each stroke painfully.

“Yes.”

“Fuck him.”

“Ride ‘im harder.”

Hoarse voices chanted above them. Slit’s hands flew up to her shoulder, crossing behind her back he gripped them tightly; pulling her down onto him harder as his hips snapped up to meet her down thrusts. Moans and cries fell from Blade’s lips as Slit grunted and cursed under his breath. They’d both lost the rhythm of the music. Each now only seeking their final release, needing to feel the sweetness of their own self found Valhalla.

Slit’s name echoed off the high walls, mingling with the chants and banging of bars as Blade found hers. Arching as a scream ripped through her she clutched onto his skull; her short nails biting into his skin. The pain of her clawing and the tightening of her walls around him set off Slits. He chest caved as all the air rushed from his lungs; his whole body shuddering as his eyes rolled back into his skull.

Pulling a limp near lifeless Blade back to rest against his chest Slit panted for air. The room seemed quiet around them as he came down from his high. Slowly the music and the blood bags rattling above them came back to his ears. Feeling Blade’s steady breathing against his chest he smiled and kissed her temple.

“I think they’ll be alive a bit longer now.” he whispered in her ear. A soft chuckle was his only response. “Bed?” he asked. She hummed in the affirmative and shifted to move off of him. “No no no.” he smiled. Standing up he sat her down on the ledge. Her brow furrowed slightly as she watched him fasten up his pants and then gather up her clothing. “No need to get dressed.” he said handing them to her then scooping her up in his arms. Blade laughed as he carried her out of the blood shed. “Sweet dreams blood bags.” he hollered back.


End file.
